1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to cold weather apparel and more particularly to such face coverings for use in outdoor work or recreation.
2. Description of Related Art
Individuals engaging in inclement weather work and recreation, may be forced to choose between warmth or sufficient oxygen. Obviously, a person must breathe easily in order to allow proper body function. Common solutions have sought to cover the mouth and nose with fabric or complicated tubing and heating systems. However, in cold weather, efforts to stay warm may compromise proper breathing. Breathing cold air is a form of airway trauma that adversely affects the lungs and bronchi leading to asthma and lung injury. Masks and breathing apparatuses have been attempted, but often at the expense of vision, as eye-coverings become fogged by misdirected warm air produced by covered breathing. Weather masks have been used to try to accommodate warmth, proper breathing, and maintain vision.
Prior inventions have sought to improve weather masks, particularly those used in physically exerting activities, but with significant shortcomings. Colman et al. discloses a Cold Weather Face Mask (U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,100) which includes a face piece, separable from a port for vision, separable from an oronasal port, and a tri-furcated chin pocket for folding snugly around the chin Colman et al. attempted to use a malleable nose bridge stiffener in a thick sheet form sandwiched and adjustable to prevent air from escaping to eye wear. As a primary feature, Colman et al. sought to sandwich portions of the mask together using fabric tape. The face piece of the Colman et al. mask engages very closely with the user's face.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,290 to O'Brien claims a face mask with eyes, nose and mouth openings. The nose opening is a flap to cover the nose. This invention is little more than a stereotypical ski mask except that it too uses a three-layer sandwiching system: the inner layer is flannel, the thermal barrier is polyurethane, and outer layer is a metalized plastic film. This mask provides no ear or neck protection and the material around the nose and the mouth openings become wet and cold against the skin
Martin's Face Mask (U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,379) also employs apertures in direct contact with the skin around the nose and mouth, thus doing nothing to address moisture and condensation. The cone shaped flap which tries to cover the mouth and nose from exposure to the cold air is supposed to incorporate an arch to keep the skirt from resting on the nose. In reality, this provision assists cold air to reach the condensed moisture on the skin, thus causing irritation and chafing.
A Ventilated Face Shield, U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,990 granted to Markert mandates the use of a rigid mask member to separate the air flow of the mouth and nose, thus teaching away from the mixing of air as a potential advantage. Furthermore, the required rigid construction risks injury to the user in physically demanding activities. The Markert mask fails to allow adaptable air exposure. Further, the extent of the prevented direct air flow in this invention may restrict breathing during aerobic activity. The Markert mask does not provide a means to exhaust carbon dioxide which may build up in the mask, thus further restricting breathing in aerobic circumstances. While the breathing region includes an aperture means, it does not provide nether invention provides a design to aid in the transmittal of condensation droplets out of the mask and no way to separate accumulated water and moisture from the skin of the user.
A current Cold Weather Mask on the market (U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,474 to Edwards) claims a mask which requires close contact over the wearer's face. The cloth face member requires seams placed in an undesirable fashion. The nose aperture is not protected from the elements in any way and the nylon-laminate type cloth used in the mask construction is not water resistant; thus, it allows condensation to accumulate and freeze around the user's mouth and nose, causing cold discomfort, chafing, and pain. The Edward mask provides ear apertures for some hearing, but does not keep the ears adequately warm or dry. Further, the Edwards mask does not adequately discourage fogging of eye coverings.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,336, granted to Stout seeks to provide weather insulation without inhibiting breathing. The Stout mask calls for a rigid mouth seal that encircles the lips. The nose cover is insulated over the bridge of the nose, but completely open under the ridge. The rigid mouth cover includes a porous hygroscopic material to exchange moisture from orally exhaled and inhaled air. Stout does not contemplate covering the nose to achieve this objective and does not point out a solution to condensation pooling and freezing in the mask. Stout also tries to meet the need of an insulated ear cover, but does so at the expense of supply of sound and comfort.
A number of masks have sought to improve warmth in cold weather circumstances, and they have focused on the need to use hoods or head coverings. A specific example of such a face and head covering is found at U.S. Patent Application 2006/0085881 to Gellis et al. This combination is intended to be used in conjunction with goggles and may be adjusted using VELCRO® brand hook and loop fastener. The mask portion of Gellis et al. touches the user's nose and the fleece fabric acts as a sponge for moisture which allows the freezing moisture to touch the skin Freezing moisture is uncomfortable and unhealthy to skin Gellis et al. provides no means for fog-prevention and actually describes the need to open a flange in order to allow breathability and prevent or reduce fogging caused by condensation created by the face mask and rising into the lens area. The combination is then over-engineered because of a mechanism for converting and stowing the hood in the mask. The bulk created would be uncomfortable and cumbersome for most cold weather uses, which already may require significant layering. The necessity and repetitive disclosure to convert Gellis et al. to a hood and mask teaches away from simplifying breathing and insulation.
McCormick patented a Thermal Exchange Breathing Device (U.S. Pat. No. 6,196,221 B1) with a mechanical heat exchanger module which heats air before it is inhaled by the user. The rigidity required by the McCormick components, as well as those of other prior inventions cause safety concerns for a user recreating. The McCormick mask contemplates direct contact with the face of the user, once again disregarding the problem of condensation and moisture against the skin of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,868,852 B2 to Gaschke discloses a Cold Weather Breathing Apparatus which necessitates the use of a complex channeling system conducting air to the user through the nose and mouth holes. While the Gaschke patent calls for air movement from one orifice to the other, no provision is made to transfer condensed fluids out of the mask, thus moisture build up would be uncomfortable, unhealthy, and cause irritation and chafing.
A need exists for a cold or inclement weather mask that will provide warmth, but not inhibit breathing or other sensory functions of the user and at the same time keep moisture from the face and humidify inhaled air. A mask is needed that will fit snugly and comfortably under a ski helmet or cap and with glasses or goggles without promoting fogging. Where other masks have failed, a mask is needed to prevent skin surrounding the nose and mouth from getting wet, cold, and chafed or chapped. A further need exists for a mask that will not sacrifice safety or movement to provide the desirable objectives.